memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Distant past
For information dealing with the real world timeline, see Millenia at Wikipedia. This article details the timeline since the 5th Millennium BCE until the 16th century. BCE: 5th Millennium BCE / 4th Millennium BCE / 3rd Millennium BCE / 2nd Millennium BCE / 1st Millennium BCE CE: 1st Millennium CE / 2nd Millennium CE :The notation BCE ("Before Common Era") and CE ("Common Era") are alternative neutral notations for AD ("anno Domini") and BC ("Before Christ"). 5th Millennium BCE ;Circa 4741 BCE : An unknown, highly-advanced alien race constructs the Amusement Park planet in the Omicron Delta region. (TOS: "Shore Leave, TAS: "Once Upon a Planet") 4th Millennium BCE * The Aldeans build a massive cloaking device that shields their planet, Aldea, from outside detection. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") ;3834 BCE : Akharin is born in Mesopotamia on Earth. A soldier felled in battle, he soon realizes that no injury can kill him. He goes on through many aliases, becoming the immortal known as Flint. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ;Circa 3700 BCE : Landru of Beta III preaches peace and coexistence among his people, ending a period of savagery. He creates a powerful computer to guide and protect his people after his death. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") : Unknown aliens take several Humans from Earth to be raised on a distant planet, to prevent Earth from destroying itself. Gary Seven will be one of their descendants. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") 3rd Millennium BCE ; Circa 2700 BCE: Earth is visited by aliens who settle in the region near Greece and the Mediterranean, where they are worshipped by the Greeks as gods. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") : Sarpeidon experiences an Ice Age. Zarabeth is exiled to this time period, and Spock and Leonard McCoy are briefly stranded here as well. (TOS: "All Our Yesterdays") ; Circa 2600 BCE: The Egyptians build the pyramids of Giza. They are observed by anthropologists from the future (specifically, the year 2769. (ENT: "Cold Front") : Vulcans first begin the practice of the ritual suppression of emotions. (VOY: "Random Thoughts") ; Circa 2500 BCE: The star Sahndara goes nova. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") 2nd Millennium BCE ; Circa 1800 BCE: The Xindi-Avians build a concealed fortress on a planet that will one day become the home of the Xindi Council. (ENT: "The Council") 1st Millennium BCE ;Circa 950 BCE: Flint lives the life of King Solomon on Earth. ;Circa 850 BCE: The Vulcan monastery on P'Jem is built. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") ;Circa 500 BCE: The Bajoran prophet Trakor first encounters the Orb of Prophecy and Change, and writes a series of prophecies concerning the Emissary of the Prophets. (DS9: "Destiny") ;480 BCE: The Battle of Thermopylae is fought on Earth between the Spartans and the Persians. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") ; Circa 400 BCE: Survivors from Sahndara briefly settle in Greece on Earth, where they become admirers of the philosopher Plato. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") ; Circa 300 BCE: Flint lives the life of Alexander the Great on Earth. ; 214 BCE: Construction begins on the Great Wall of China on Earth. ; Circa 200 BCE: The Sahndaran refugees leave Earth and settle on a planet they name Platonius, where they begin to develop telekinetic abilities. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") ; 43 BCE: Birth of Parmen, future leader of the Platonians. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") ; 32 BCE: Birth of Philana, future wife of Parmen. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") 1st Millennium CE 1st Century CE ; Circa 85 CE: Parmen marries Philana on the planet Platonius. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") 3rd Century CE * The inhabitants of Vulcan engage in terrible and destructive wars including the use of atomic bombs, a result of the violent passions and emotions that govern the Vulcan people. It is a savage time, even by Earth standards. Myths from this period describe a terrifying weapon of war called the Stone of Gol, that kills with the power of the mind. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "Amok Time", "All Our Yesterdays"; TNG: "Gambit, Part II"; ENT: "Awakening") * The Time of Awakening: Surak of Vulcan leads his people onto a path of peace and logic. (TOS: "Amok Time", "The Savage Curtain", TNG: "Gambit, Part II", ENT: "Awakening") * Spock's ancestors adopt a ceremonial ground that remains in their family at least until the 23rd century. (TOS: "Amok Time") * The society on planet 892-IV evolves on a path similar to that of Earth's Roman Empire, in an example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") 4th Century CE * The Jem'Hadar begin serving as the Dominion's front line of defense. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") * A group of Vulcans who do not follow Surak's teachings of logic leave their homeworld in a wave of emigration. They settle on various planets in the Beta Quadrant, including Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime, and Barradas III. They will later come to be known as the Romulans. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]"; TNG: "Unification II", "Gambit, Part II") * The Vidiian Sodality in the Delta Quadrant is ravaged by a deadly viral disease called the Phage. The Vidiians survive only by harvesting organs from non-Vidiians to replace their own tissues. (VOY: "Phage") * An individual of the Metron civilization, who would later appear to James T. Kirk and a Gorn captain, is born. (TOS: "Arena") 6th century CE * Kukulkan, a benevolent alien being visits the Mayan civilization on Earth and helps in their development. (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") 9th Century CE * Kahless the Unforgettable unites the Klingon people after his defeat of the tyrant Molor and the Fek'Ihri. Kahless establishes a strict warrior code that is passed down through Klingon culture to the present day. * The Nacene expedition reaches the Galaxy. (VOY:"Cold Fire") * A ferocious war breaks out on Solais V. The conflict lasts until the 24th century, at which point both sides are nearly wiped out. (TNG: "Loud as a Whisper") * The society on Kaelon II first adopts the custom of the Resolution. (TNG: "Half a Life") ; Circa 1000 CE : Gint, the first Grand Nagus, codifies Ferengi cultural values in a book he calls the Rules of Acquisition. (DS9: "The Bar Association", "Body Parts") 2nd Millennium CE 11th Century CE * All life on the planet Zetar is extinguished in a war. Only about a hundred individuals survive as energy patterns representing their thoughts. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") ; 1014 CE: On Earth, Irish warriors led by King Brian Boru defeat invading Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf. Brian Boru is killed by the Vikings during the battle. (DS9: "The Bar Association") 12th Century CE * The Crusades are fought on Earth. (DS9: "Q-Less") * The spheres are constructed by the Sphere Builders. (ENT: "Anomaly") * Kulkulkan visits the Aztec civilization on Earth and helps in their development. (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") 13th Century CE * The Elysian Council is formed in the Delta Triangle region. (TAS: "The Time Trap") * A statue of a horse is made in China during the Sung Dynasty. Captain Picard would later present this to Lutan. (TNG: "Code of Honor") 14th Century CE * Humans perfect the mechanical clock. At the same time they still use steel crossbows in battle. (TNG: "Booby Trap") * The Promellians and the Menthars fight a devastating war near Orelious IX. The conflict eventually resulted in the destruction of the planet and both races. (TNG: "Booby Trap") * The Ventaxian civilization, suffering from environmental pollution, severe overcrowding, and constant warfare, begin a thousand-year period of peace and prosperity. According to legend, the Ventaxians made a pact with a supernatural being named Ardra. (TNG: "Devil's Due") * The planet Kataan suffers a protracted drought due to increasing solar radiation. Realizing that their sun was about to go nova, the inhabitants launched a probe containing a memory record of their civilization. (TNG: "The Inner Light") * The Nacene, a group of non-humanoid extragalactic explorers, visit the Ocampa homeworld in the Delta Quadrant. They unwittingly cause the eradication of all nucleogenic particles from the planet's atmosphere. Two Nacene choose to remain and protect the Ocampa from the damage they caused. (VOY: "Caretaker") * A group of humanoid travelers are stranded on the planet Meridian, which intersects two distinct dimensions. (DS9: "Meridian") *Kahless and Lukara fight the battle of Qam-Chee. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") * Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Also during this period, Klingon warriors set out and slew all of their gods, because they were more trouble than they were worth. (DS9: "Homefront") * The Vulcan holiday of Rumarie ceases to be observed. (VOY: "Meld") * The inhabitants of the planet Thasus evolve into beings of pure energy. (TOS: "Charlie X") * The ruling family of the Ramatis system are discovered to lack the gene required for the sense of hearing. A system is developed in which the members of the ruling family may both hear and speak through a "chorus" of interpreters. (TNG: "Loud as a Whisper") * The people of Ardana build a magnificent city named Stratos, which floats among the clouds. It is widely considered to be the galaxy's greatest example of sustained antigravity. (TOS: "The Cloud Minders") * A civil war begins on Daled IV. (TNG: "The Dauphin") ; 1334 CE: The bubonic plague rages over Asia and Europe, killing over one third of their respective populations. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") 15th Century CE ; 1455 CE: Johann Gutenberg starts mass production of his Gutenberg Bible, which is the first mass-produced type-written book on Earth. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ; 1484 CE: After the Turei render their homeworld uninhabitable by plasma weapon bombardments, a batallion of approximately 600 Vaadwaur warriors takes refuge below the planet's surface in a state of cryostasis. Intending to remain in stasis for only twenty years, they are eventually woken up when [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] visits their planet 892 years later. (VOY: "Dragon's Teeth") ; 1485 CE: A rating of "B" on the Industrial Scale corresponds to a technology level equal to that of Earth's in this year. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") 16th Century CE * The last war took place between the Romans on 892-IV. (TOS:"Bread And Circuses") * Bajoran explorers build solar-sail spacecraft to explore their star system. (DS9: "Explorers") * The T-Rogorans conquer the Skrreea. They kill most of the Skrreean leaders, and force the rest of the population to work as laborers and servants. (DS9: "Sanctuary") * The Second Dynasty rules over the Klingon Empire, but ends with General K'Trelan assassinating Emperor Reclaw then later putting to death all the members of the Imperial Family. The next ten years that followed, the Empire was ruled by a council elected by the people, which is referred to as "The Dark Time" by Klingon historians. Following this period a new group of Klingons, called the Third Dynasty, were given the titles and names of the original Imperial Family in order to create the illusion of an unbroken line since the true Imperial bloodlines were cut at the end of the Second Dynasty. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Early history de:Frühe Geschichte es:Pasado Cercano fr:17ème siècle nl:Vroege historie